User blog:Fobarimperius/Jal'shai, Librarian of the Fist
Back to main navigation Status Basic Name: Jal'shai, Librarian of the Fist Class: Fist Fighter Rank: Retainer of Truth Music: Sonic Generations - Vs Time Eater (Classic) Image: Custom Boss Track: Fist Dfficulty: 7-10 (Intermediate) Stats Lv: 390 HP: 273614 SP: 10878 ATK: 7241 DEF: 4167 INT: 3049 RES: 3771 HIT: 3888 SPD: 4671 Logistics COUNTER: 3 MV: 5 JM: 30 TW: 6 CRIT: 14% Resistances FIRE: 15% WATER: 15% WIND: 15% STAR: 0% FIST: -35% GUN: 0% SWORD: 40% AXE: 40% SPEAR: 0% STAFF: 0% BOW: 0% MONSTER: -20% Mastery Fist: A: 15 Armor: B: 15 Abilities Slots 1 Unique 7 Common Unique Fighting Aura: Enemies within 2 have a movement of 1 Common 3: Heavy Armor: DEF up by 3, cannot be lifted Specials Offensive Fist Skill: Understanding 27: B Fist Skill: Sanity Blast 26: B Fist Skill: Communicate 25: SS+ Triple Strike 27: B+ Phantom Blow 26: C Hurricane Blow 25: A Purgatory Palm 24: C+ Defensive/Support None Equipment Weapon: Burning Karate Armor 1: Strait-Jacket Overload Spirited Tempest: All stats doubled for 2 turns Class Proficiency None Story Spoiler: Click to expand Intro As you come to an abandoned warehouse, you think to yourself that there is no shame in leaving, however this nagging desire to see this through pushes you in the door. You have no idea what you'll find, but you need to find out. Inside, you find the interior well-kept and maintained. Dozens upon dozens of bookshelves line the warehouse in neat rows. You take a single book from the shelf and notice it has no labels whatsoever. Reading it, you see that the book is also entirely blank. A cursory check of nearly a half-dozen books shows none of them have anything inside, all blank and pointless. As you reach the center of this room, a man sits on a bench. His scraggy beard and imposing presence are very noticeable, and he appears to be bound in a strait-jacket. JAL'SHAI: You were not told to be here by the lord, so what are you doing here? The truth does not want you here. You ask him if his name is Jal'shai. JAL'SHAI: Who was it that spoke? Was it Melzem? Was it Asmissa? You explain your defeat of Overlord, and the defeat of Scartoren and the bizarre result of the fight. You tell him of your defeat of Asmissa and him being pulled into the fire. Finally, you tell him of Melzem and his death, how he took you to a new world and threw himself over the side of the arena. You then tell hiom that he spoke the name of Jal'shai, and somehow you knew, without explanation, where to go. JAL'SHAI: So, you know the style too. You ask him what that means. JAL'SHAI: The Brother of the Fist fighting style is its name known to mortals. The real name of this style is "The Truth". The more you know, the stronger you become. It's because the truth does the fighting for you. He helps you fight. Unfortunately, you had best forget your past life. You know some of the truth now, and he won't let you go. You tell him that there's no reason to stop now, then. You demand to know what this building is, why the books are blank, and what is the truth? JAL'SHAI: *laughs heartily and stands* If you truly want to know, if you truly want the answers, you need only kill me. You see, I'm not just the librarian, I am also the library itself. This warehouse is simple the prison of knowledge I exist in, created by him for me to stay in. If you want the truth, you will have to pry it from my lifeless brain ripped from my skull. You prepare to fight as Jal'shai effortlessly rips the strait-jacket arms and frees himself. Win Jal'shai falls to the ground on his knees and his left arm. You walk towards him. JAL'SHAI: The ultimate fighting style, the truth, it is yours to know. Without any warning, Jal'shai grabs your head, and you suddenly gain an intense amount of past knowledge, of things you never experienced, floods your brain. It feels as if your brain is going to literally burst, that the knowledge gained is shoving water into a container ten sizes too small, but you step away, your head aching like you've never felt before. JAL'SHAI: My work here... is done... Jal'shai lays back and simply fades into the black puddle beneath him. He does not struggle, and vanishing within. You remember something, the greatest user of the style, his name being Talamin. You figure that to complete this style, you will need his knowledge as well. Lose You fall to your knees, unable to stand any further. Jal'shai proves to be an incredibly powerful opponent, surpassing your expectation of the one known as "The Librarian". Jal'shai walks up and grapples you by your head. Your strength is too weak to pry his fingers, although you try. JAL'SHAI: These books are not just empty tomes, but the lives of hundreds of seekers who came here for the truth when he didn't want them to begin with. You do not deserve this, and you will join them. You feel your body burning up, a sensation of fire as your bones snap and your body begins crushing itself. After several moments, you can only hear, and find yourself in darkness. You cannot feel your legs or your arms, you cannot understand how you can hear, and you see a slit of light that you cannot reach with your limbless body. Jal'shai puts you on the shelf. Forever trapped in a tome and unable to call for help, you are stuck here forever. Your journey has come to a close, and you cannot even die. Category:Blog posts